kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination
Kingdom Rush= Abominations are the giant enemies encountered in the Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush Description Giant flesh golems made out of mutilated limbs and bodies of many creatures. Giant parodies of a humanoid, abominations are more funny than scary. They are not good fighters compared to other giant enemies like Forest Trolls, with their weak stats and lack of an area attack. However, the real danger comes when they are killed. On death, an Abomination will explode in an area for 250-300 True Damage, which can easily destroy barracks troops and if not careful, heroes. Strategy * Oni instant killing Abominations with Death Strike do not cause them to explode (although their death graphic is the same), while Hacksaw's Tiiimber still triggers the effect. Meanwhile, a polymorphed Abomination cannot explode, loses its armor and can only have a maximum of 1,250 HP, reducing its threat. Appearances * Ancient Necropolis * Nightfang Swale * Castle Blackburn Trivia * The Abomination appears to be based on the units of the same name in ''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos''. |-|Kingdom Rush: Frontiers= Abominations are the giant enemies encountered in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Description Giant flesh golems made out of mutilated limbs and bodies of many creatures. Giant parodies of a humanoid, abominations are more funny than scary. They are not good fighters compared to other giant enemies like Saurian Brutes, with their weak stats and lack of an area attack. However, the real danger comes when they are killed. On death, an Abomination will explode in an area for 250-300 True Damage, which can easily destroy barracks troops and if not careful, heroes. During full Moons, the Abominations gain an unexpectedly dangerous boost in speed. Paired with their enormous health pool and death explosions, unless countered with AOE attacks, stunned or insta-killed, they can easily breach through your defense. Strategy * A Necromancer's Death Knight can stall them while other towers attack them, same can be said for any Level 4 Barracks or heroes. Pay attention when the Abomination is low on health, so you can retreat your hero safely to avoid the death explosion. ** Sacrificing Assassins can be done as a semi-effective method to kill Abominations. With improved dodge chance, they can survive while performing Sneak Attacks, each one gives increasing chance to instantly kill the Abomination. While all three Assassins are inevitably killed by just one death explosion, their fast respawn time make this less of a problem. ** Knights Templar upgraded with Toughness and Holy Grail can survive quite a few death explosions, however can do little to harm an Abomination, as well as unable to stop three or more getting through, making them rather cost-ineffective. ** Moving units take no damage from Abominations' explosions, so you could just click your hero away from the spot, and s/he should be fine as the giant blows. * Building two or more Battle Mechas with Shock and Awe can stun the Abominations while eliminating the accompanying Zombies and Ghouls at ease, isolating Abominations to your advanced mages - Archmages, Necromancers, Sorcerers and Arcane Wizards. *When they are killed by DWAARP's Core Drill, blood and gore are shown instead of explosion animation. Still, it does damage to nearby units. Appearances * Bonesburg * Desecrated Grove * Dusk Chateau Trivia * The Abomination appears to be based on the units of the same name in ''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos''. Category:Enemies